Piles, also known as “pilings”, have been used in marine environments for many years as structural supports for piers, wharves, bridges, roadways, and other constructions. Usually, such marine piles are made of concrete, steel, or wood, or combinations of such materials. All of these materials are subject to corrosion or deterioration through exposure to the marine environment, which can weaken the piles to the point of failure. Wooden piles, in particular, are subject to attack by marine organisms (e.g., plants, gribbles, shipworms, etc.), which, along with corrosion of bolts and other fixtures attached to the wood, accelerate the deterioration of the piles.
For many types of structures, the piles are capped with a concrete extension that may rest on, or surround, the upper portion of the pile. Typically, any gaps between the pile and the extension are filled with concrete, a grout, an epoxy, or other material that prevents movement or dislocation of the pile, and provides a seal against the infiltration of water. In cases where the gaps are not completely filled, or in cases where the fill material deteriorates and falls away, water can flow into the gap, providing entry for marine organisms, or allowing deterioration through contact with the water.
As the pile, extension, and/or connection become damaged or deteriorated, they lose structural strength. In severe cases, the pile may become sprung from the extension, rendering the marine support incapable of bearing any load.